


Please, Just Kiss Me Already

by LordLaurance



Series: 1,000 Words [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, 1000 words, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Gay Couple, Gay Make Out, Impala, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, gay kiss, kiss, make out, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: "Shut up, I know what I'm doing," Cas glared. "Mostly. I'm good with improvision.Dean grinned, rolling his eyes fondly and pulling the other man closer finally.





	Please, Just Kiss Me Already

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt by witterprompts on Tumblr:
> 
> “Shut up, I know what I’m doing. Mostly. I’m good with improvisation.”

“Dean!” Cas whined. He shimmied into the covers in his sleep.

Dean had been standing there for… God knows how long. He had slipped out of his and Sam’s shared bed to take a piss, only to find Castiel calling for him, despite his sound sleep.

“Dean!” Castiel begged once more. “Please!”

Dean felt like a major creep, watching Cas sleep. But, he couldn’t help it. He needed to know what was happening to the smaller man. His questions were quickly answered when he heard another quiet mutter from his best friend’s bed.

“Please, just kiss me already!”

Dean’s face flushed, his breath hitching in his throat. Had he heard that right? There’s no way he heard that right. There’s no way Cas had just told Dean to kiss him. Right?

As if he heard him speak, Castiel whimpered a quiet: “Please, Dean. Kiss me,”

The human stepped closer, biting his lip. Should he wake him? Should he pretend he never heard anything? What did he even want to come from this?

It didn’t matter, though, what he wanted, for Dean wasn’t a man of thought, he never was. He was a man of impulse and, right now, his impulse was to grab Cas, shake him awake, and kiss him ‘til he couldn’t breathe.

Castiel shifted under the blanket and turned onto his opposite side, facing Dean now.

“Cas,” Dean whispered, trying  to get his attention. “Cas!”

Cas growled and his eyes flicked open. “Dean? What’s up.”

“Were you dreaming about me?”

“Wha-what? No, of course I-“

Dean put a finger against his best friend’s lip, shushing him. “Sammy’s right there. You gotta keep it quiet.”

Castiel gulped, nodding his head a little.

“Good.” Dean grabbed the other’s shoulder and hip, gently pulling him into a sitting position.

The sleepy angel, who still didn’t seem sure exactly what was happening, allowed himself to be lifted into Dean’s arms. He wrapped his arms loosely around the mortal’s neck, his ankles carefully locking behind his back. Cas dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder.

He wasn’t entirely sure what was happening right now but, he was okay being snuggled into his best friend’s warmth, nuzzling his neck.

 

Soon enough, Dean managed to open the Impala door, carefully placing Cas in the back seat before sliding in next to him and locking the doors.

“So,” Dean said. “You were dreaming of kissing me?”

Cas shifted, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “You-you heard that, huh?”

Dean couldn’t see very well, it was pretty late, but he could tell Castiel was blushing. “Of course I did. You weren’t fucking trying to hide it.”

“I was sleeping, ass-butt.” Cas groaned.

Dean smirked. “C’mere,” he opened his arms.

Cas furrowed his brows. But he didn’t think about it too much, crawling into Dean’s lap, straddling his hips.

“Have you ever even kissed someone before?” Dean’s lips curled into a condescending smile.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing," Cas glared. "Mostly. I'm good with improvision.”

Dean grinned, rolling his eyes fondly and pulling the other man closer finally.


End file.
